


Not Yours

by ShatteredRhapsody



Series: Not Your Average Priestess [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredRhapsody/pseuds/ShatteredRhapsody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome is finally fed up with Kouga and InuYasha's endless bickering over her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yours

It was happening again.

Kouga disrupted an evening walk with InuYasha to profess his undying love for Kagome while InuYasha got riled up enough to unsheathe Tetsusaiga. In all honesty though, Kagome was developing one massive migraine. Out of the kindness in her heart, she usually let him down easy by letting him believe what he wanted to. But seriously? Two years and still pursuing her, the guy didn't have a clue.

"Kagome! You're my woman and—"

"She's not your anything!"

"Aw, shut up mutfface! You know she prefers me over you!"

Oh, yes. This migraine wasn't going to leave until tomorrow afternoon. Gazing up into the sky, she saw a hawk with a mouse trapped in its talons. She was looking up at the mouse with envy.  _God, just kill me now._

"At least I value her!"

"Yeah, as your shard detector!"

"That's beside the point!"

And there it was that annoying little tic under eye as she counted down from a hundred. Or possibly a thousand if the yelling got out any louder.

"You're just lusting after her!"

"At least she finds me attractive!"

"She does not!"

"But I bet she would give herself to me!"

 _What the HELL?_ Kagome finally snapped. Where the hell had that come from? That wasn't part of their usual arguments.

"She would give herself to me  _first!_ "

"SIT!"

She was pretty sure she sat InuYasha hard enough that he was at least ten feet underground. After all, he was in quite a crater. And then she did something that she had been itching to do since Kouga kidnapped her the first time.

She decked him.

And then shoved him to the ground.

Oh, and she also proceeded to kick the life out of him, starting with his privates and moving up to his ribcage.

"You rotten  _ass_  bastard! I am  _not_  your woman and I never will be!" She stomped on his fingers as she ranted, "And if you try to kidnap me one more time, I'll purify you starting with your balls.  _Just try producing more clan heirs without those!"_  She screamed down at him and turned just in time to see InuYasha climbing out of the crater.

"And  _you…_ " The venom in her voice made him pause.

"I am a person, a human being. I'm not your damn shard detector! And right now, you are by far the  _last_  person I would give myself to.  _Sit, sit, sit, SIT!"_

She hoped his spine broke with that last one or at least possibly fell into a pit of magma somewhere.

"And for the record, InuYasha, I'm more likely to give myself to your brother at this point. At least  _he's_  honorable!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published in 2011 on ff.net and I've been wondering why I never uploaded it to this site until now. It's still a fun bit of reading and I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
